highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shallotheart
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) Shallotpaw has a fox-like pelt and radiant, green eyes. His fur is a short to medium length. He is very social and intelligent, however, he can be very pushy and impatient. Shallotpaw is an apprentice in Windclan. Also, he is very hyper and has ADHD. 'Appearance' Heritage: Maine Coon X American Shothair Description: Shallotpaw is a russet brown tom with a creamish white underbelly. He has medium fluffy fur and large ears. He has a small frame but a large chest. He has small paws and is very skinny. He has emerald green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' Loyal -''' Shallotpaw is loyal to his clan but most importantly his friends. * +''' Intelligent '-' Shallotpaw is very smart but he doesn't really like to show it. * '''± Excitable''' -''' Shallotpaw get excited very easily. * ±''' Adventurous -''' Shallotpaw likes to go explore but he can get in trouble at times. * −''' Ungainly -''' Shallotpaw can be very ungraceful and disoriented. * −''' Childish -''' Shallotpaw will always act lke a kit/apprentice it's just his nature. 'Likes' *Friends **He can't stand being without a friend at his side. 'Dislikes' *Death **Even at the idea if death he gets depressed. 'Goals' *To find love **Shallotpaw wants someone to love in any way shape or form. 'Fears' *Being labelled as unkind **Shallot tries to be nice to everyone and hates being mean. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Windcan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Windclan Cats Involved: Tortoisepaw, Bubblepaw Age Range: 6-?? moons *Meeting Tortoisepaw his first friend. *SHallotpaw going to his first gathering with Tortoisepaw *Meeting Bubblepaw *Going on an afventure with Bubblepaw 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= Shruggles |-|WindClan= :Tortoisepaw/Apprentice/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁/100% ::"How have you been?" :He hopped around excited to see his friend :Bubblepaw/Apprentice/Best Friend Crush?/⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/95% :"I don't know he's cute, I guess." :He had a large smile on his face as he gazed at Bubblepaw. |-|ShadowClan= Shruggles |-|RiverClan= Shruggles |-|SkyClan= Shruggles |-|Outside the Clans= Shruggles 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Apprentice